bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:1onskates/My Concept of Bioshock Infinite Weapons: MUST READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
BIOSHOCK INFINITE- WHAT I CAN IMAGINE THE WEAPONS WILL BE! Centrefire Dragoon Revolver- An advanced form of revolver developed to multi-task on the same level with other types of firearms. The Dragoon Revolver has two barrels, one for firing small rounds, another for firing shotgun rounds. Ammo Types: Burst Fire Pistol Rounds- With a high capacity handgun, and a storm of lead bullets, this tactic is great for backup. Arc Buckshots- A buckshot that delivers electricity that immediately arcs off to everything mobile, living or unliving. Wherever the buckshot hits, any enemy that passes by will always be electrocuted. Similar to an everlasting mine. Bound Slugs-Rare ammunition for a shotgun. Three slugs tied together by a steel band, when shot, the band releases, and guides the three rounds towards its target, decapitating and amputating. Upgrades- Powered-Up Burstfire- More rounds being fired, and higher damage. Reusable Slugs- Reuse slugs fired, and reload them for another round. Blast Arcs- Arc Buckshots can now be shot in bursts to multiply damage, and arc range. Blunderbuss Shotgun- A shotgun that is only good to use for in close quarters. Medial Damage, Low Capacity, and Long Ranged Ranged, this has to be that surviving weapon. Did you think it was a Shotgun, think again, and again! Ammo Types: Harpoon Round- The only commercial ammunition for the Blunderbuss, a short bolt attached to a tether that hooks targets, and has the choice of either retracting them, or swinging the tether, launching them afar while eviscerating them. Flame Musket- A canister of flammable fluids that when shot, blast shrapnel into the foe, followed by a long stream of flame that will continue to fry enemies until a timed limit, where there is a danger of overheating the barrel too much. Load Shot- Find usable items, load 'em up, mix 'em, match them, and fire away!(grenades, rockets, incendiary rounds, heat seeking rockets, electric bucks, 00 bucks.) Upgrades- Bursting Harpoons- With the harpoon bursting on impact, you've got yourself an instant kill! Vigor- Load objects, contaminate them vigor, and blast away you abilities from a gun's point-of-view. Pivot Spear- When you shoot a Harpoon, it pivots to lock onto the target easier. Mortar Gun- A turret weapon that can be used for melee, or buffeted damage. Ammo Types: Melee- With you carrying, literally a cannon, swing your weapon. The barrel with extend to knock down doors, blow holes in enemies with blunt force, aim at the ground to propel yourself to other platforms. Calibre Auto Rounds- Set up the bi-pod, and aim your turret! Blast automatic, reinforced rounds that tear into flesh, be unforgiving! Missile Rounds- The largest explosive you've seen! Pop a missile in, and watch the darling explode after a few seconds of contact. They won't chase the target, but the flames will! Upgrades- Corrosive Corrosive Caliber Rounds- Fire auto-acid shells! Magnum Plush- When using melee, a 360 degree shock wave will generate for yards. Ripping bone, and bouncing to walls. Aerial Boom- A missile's explosion will rise higher than ever! D-Bomb- A heavy duty explosive well trained to finish the job! Ammo Types: Ground Rounds- Swing the D-Bomb in front of you with its string attached, a bullet will fire. When enough bullets have been fired, the D-Bomb will eventually self-destruct. 1-2 Rounds- Swing a spiked grenade, it latches onto an enemy, let go of the string, let the string hit; BOOM! Risk Rounds- Throw the grenade, let it roll around, when enemy approaches it, it will detonate, or follow it until it does. Upgrades- Extra Capacity- Let more bullets be fired. Frag Shell- Explosive Bullets will be fired! Boom Insurance- Take no damage from a loose grenade. Sniper Rifle- A long-ranged assault rifle. Ammo Types: Sniper Bullets- Standard .50 caliber bullets that can hit an enemy from ions away, and make them into a shriveled tangerine in a matter of breaths. If the rounds hits a wall, it will go through the wall, and detonate, forcing debris, and steel pellets to ply through everything on the inside, and outside of the wall. Expert Shells- Sniper Rifle rounds that travel slower, but have the ability to pin objects to nearby objects. Assassin Shells- Quiet Sniper Rifle shells that hit a target, and poison targets, causing them to turn, hurl, the unimaginable. Upgrades- Enhanced Vision-Allows X-ray vision through the Sniper Rifle's scop to target vital points, and where enemies just might be hiding. Extended Carry Cargo- Allows you to carry more of this ammunition in your inventory. Scope Reveal- With a specialized scope, shine the light in their eyes to daze them. Pnuematic Cannon- A multi-purpose tool gun used for labor, and construction throughout Columbia. They were purposed to be used in turn with Vigors. Ammo Types: Rivet Spikes- Single shot, semi-automatic rounds that deal mind blowing damage a few moments after an opponent IS SHOT, THE RIVET DRILLS INTO THE TARGET, SENDING DAMAGE PULSES IT. Your enemy has just been shredded, food processed,whatever. Lance Spikes- A weak Spike that makes an opponent more dangerous, but makes them..even more weak to Vigors. Trap Spikes- A Spike that hits an opponent, but it must be powered by a Vigor, Basically, you choose a Vigor, and put to the test with this enhancing tonic weapon. Upgrades- Dual Tonics- The ability to fire two tonics at the same time. Convex Spikes- The ability to ricochet rounds to progressively hit more than one target. Tonic Enhancement- Powers up Vigor Tonics even further for happy camping. next, the ionic directed beam, and the machine gun. possibly more! Category:Blog posts